Venues
Over the last few years, the scene has downsized greatly. The amount of people who come to shows, the amount of venues that operate have both become miniscule in comparison to the past. Here, you can use this reference sheet to book shows, book tours (if you're from out of town), and build up a hometown following. Current Venues (By Location) *Broadway (Amityville) *Revolutions (Amityville) *Bartinis (Babylon) *Boulton Center for the Arts (Bay Shore) *The Funky Phish (Bay Shore) *Westfield South Shore Shopping Mall (Bay Shore) *Bellmore Presbyterian Church (Bellmore) *Briarcliffe College (Bethpage) *Mr. Beery's (Bethpage) *C.W. Post (Brookville) *Tilles Center (Brookville) *Centereach VFW Hall (Centereach) *Mulcahy's (Centereach) *McCoy's (Commack) *Zebra Club (Copiague) *Deer Park VFW (Deer Park) *The Doghouse (Dix Hills) *Five Towns College (Dix Hills) *Nassau Community College (East Garden City) *The Black Shamrock (East Meadow) *Savannah Lounge (East Meadow) *East Islip Lanes (East Islip) *Velvet Lounge (East Setauket) *Dave & Buster's (Farmingdale) *Last Call (Farmingdale) *The Nutty Irishman (Farmingdale) *Two Finger Jake's (Farmingdale) *The Music Room (Freeport) *Adelphi University (Garden City) *Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City) *Glen Cove Bowling Alley (Glen Cove) *The Rock Lobster (Glenwood Landing) *Greenport Legion Hall (Greenport) *Mulcahy's (Hauppague) *Nacho Mammas (Hempstead) *Hofstra University (Hempstead) *Rembrandt's (Hicksville) *Broadway Mall (Hicksville) *Gramps (Huntington) *IMAC Theater (Huntington) *Walt Whitman Mall (Huntington Station) *D.S. Shannahan's (Kings Park) *Red Line Lounge (Lake Grove) (21+) *Smith Haven Mall (Lake Grove) *Levittown Hall (Levittown) *Yours Ours Mine Community Center (Levittown) *Moose Lodge (Lindenhurst) *Locust Valley Boys and Girls Club (Locust Valley) *The Blue Parrot (Massapequa) *Westfield Sunrise Shopping Mall (Or "Sunrise Highway Mall") (Massapequa) *Temple Beth'Am (Merrick) *Dublin Pub (New Hyde Park) *North Fork Theater (North Fork) *St. Philip Neri Church (Northport) *Dowling College (Oakdale) *Fin's Pub (Oakdale) *DJ Riders (Oceanside) *SUNY Old Westbury (Old Westbury) *Theodore Roosevelt Beach (Oyster Bay, SUMMER ONLY) *Briarcliffe College (Patchogue) *Patchogue Theatre For the Performing Arts (Patchogue) *Saint Joseph's College (Patchogue) *The Wave (Patchogue) *The Riff (Port Jefferson) *The Landmark Theater on Main Street (Port Washington) *Molloy College (Rockville Center) *Vibe Lounge (Rockville Center) *Traxx (Ronkonkoma) *Suffolk County Community College (Selden) *Candy's Magic Pub (Shirley) *Napper Tandy's (Smithtown) *Smithtown Masonic Temple (Smithtown) *Smith Haven Mall (Smithtown) *Cool Beans (St. James) *SUNY Stony Brook Student Activities Center (Stony Brook) *Nassau County Memorial Coliseum (Uniondale) *The Covenant (Valley Stream) *Grace Methodist Church (Valley Stream) *Green Acres Mall (Valley Stream) *The Cup (Wantagh) *Mulcahy's (Wantagh) *Nikon at Jones Beach Theater (Wantagh) *Looney Tunes (West Babylon) *Nancy Street (West Babylon) *Sinclair's Pub (West Babylon) *The Mall at the Source (Or: The Source Mall) (Westbury) *The Backstage (Woodmere) Bowling Alleys *East Islip Lanes (East Islip) *Glen Cove Bowling Alley (Glen Cove) *The Backstage (Woodmere) Clubs *Broadway (Amityville) *Ollie's Point (Amityville) *Bartinis (Babylon) *Da Funky Phish (Bay Shore) *Mr. Beery's (Bethpage) *Mulcahy's (Centereach) *McCoy's (Commack) *Zebra Club (Copiague) *The Doghouse (Dix Hills) *Savannah Lounge (East Meadow) *Velvet Lounge (East Setauket) *The Crazy Donkey (Farmingdale) *Last Call (Farmingdale) *The Nutty Irishman (Farmingdale) *The Music Room (Freeport) *The Rock Lobster (Glenwood Landing) *Mulcahy's (Hauppague) *Nacho Mammas (Hempstead) *Rembrandt's (Hicksville) *D.S. Shannahan's (Kings Park) *Red Line Lounge (Lake Grove) *Moose Lodge (Lindenhurst) *The Blue Parrot (Massapequa) *Dublin Pub) (New Hyde Park) *[[Fin's Pub (Oakdale) *DJ Riders (Oceanside) *The Wave (Patchogue) *Vibe Lounge (Rockville Centre) *Napper Tandy's (Smithtown) *The Covenant (Valley Stream) *The Cup (Wantagh) *Mulcahy's (Wantagh) *Nancy Street (West Babylon) *Sinclair's Pub (West Babylon) Colleges *Briarcliffe College (Bethpage) *Long Island University (at C.W. Post) (Brookville) *Five Towns College (Dix Hills) *Nassau Community College (East Garden City) *Adelphi University (Garden City) *Hofstra University (Hempstead) *Dowling College (Oakdale) *SUNY Old Westbury (Old Westbury) *Briarcliffe College (Patchogue) *Saint Joseph's College (Patchogue) *Molloy College (Rockville Center) *Suffolk County Community College (Selden) *SUNY Stony Brook (Stony Brook) Community Centers *Centereach VFW Hall (Centereach) *Deer Park VFW Hall (Deer Park) *Greenport Legion Hall (Greenport) *Levittown Hall (Levittown) *YOM of Levittown (Levittown) *Locust Valley Boys and Girls Club (Locust Valley) *Smithtown Masonic Temple (Smithtown) Malls *Westfield South Shore Shopping Mall (Bay Shore) *Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City) *Broadway Mall (Hicksville) *Walt Whitman Mall (Huntington Station) *Smith Haven Mall (Lake Grove) *Westfield Sunrise Shopping Mall (Massapequa) *Smith Haven Mall (Smithtown) *Green Acres Mall (Valley Stream) *The Mall at the Source (Westbury) Parks *Eisenhower Park (East Meadow) *Theodore Roosevelt Beach (Oyster Bay) Religious Places *Bellmore Presbyterian Church (Bellmore) *Temple Beth'Am (Merrick) *St. Philip Neri Church (Northport) *Grace Methodist Church (Valley Stream) Record Stores *Looney Tunes (West Babylon) Theaters and Arenas *Boulton Center for the Arts (Bay Shore) *Tilles Center (Brookville) *IMAC Theater (Huntington) *North Fork Theater (North Fork) *Patchogue Theater For the Performing Arts (Patchogue) *The Landmark Theater on Main Street (Port Washington) *Nassau County Memorial Coliseum (Uniondale) *Nikon at Jones Beach Theater (Wantagh) Notes *Soon, we will put up a page like this for all the Long Island Booking Companies. *If you see any venues that should be added or deleted (provided that they don't host shows anymore), then edit the page yourself! Your action will be reviewed and deemed appropriate or not. *Do not spam this page. I can reset all the information put on it, it's just a minor inconvenience that I'd rather not have to go through. The page is to help bands help themselves, and others so don't be a part of the problem. External Links *Coming Soon Category:Venues Category:Defunct Venues